Air conditioners and/or water heaters, as well as other refrigeration apparatuses are conventionally provided with an outdoor unit and/or a heat pump unit, or another heat source unit disposed outdoors. An example of such a heat source unit is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-108262, wherein an outdoor unit is provided with a casing and/or a heat exchanger, a fan, or the like. In particular, the outdoor unit related to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-108262 has a configuration in which air expelled via the front surface of the casing is expelled from the outdoor unit from a lateral direction in order to prevent an increase in noise generated by the airflow.